Adults Have More Fun
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: Just a short oneshot plot bunny I had while watching the NewAger episode. What if Phil hadn't aged himself too old with the NewAger


Keely nodded. "Mmhm. He should be here any moment." She said to Mr. Hackett. Her green eyes searched the room. _Phil, where are you?_ She wondered silently. She looked down at her menu, pretending to peruse it.

Phil snuck the New-Ager out of his bag and turned the dial carefully to read 25 years. He looked up in time to avoid a collision with a passing waiter and breathed a sigh of relief. That would have been a disaster if he had bumped into the waiter and accidentally messed up the New-Ager. His brown eyes scanned the area before he held the device up to himself and waved it up and down. The device was slotted back into his bag and he straightened and adjusted before sauntering over to where Mr. Hackett and 'Ms. Vanderhoosey' were sitting.

"Hey there babe." He said with what he hoped was a rakish smile. "Just got done hittin' a few balls with the team." Mr. Hackett and Keely both looked up at the same time and Keely had to hold back a gasp. Phil was a stud! He was the same Phil but oh so different. He was…tall. And he was muscular, and he had a winning smile. Her heart leapt and she stood up.

"Hi there honey." She put her arms around him and hugged him tight, her heart thudding in her chest. It was the same Phil…but there was a different element to him as well.

Phil pulled back a little; feeling strangely warmed by the hug and decided to make it look realistic, so he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. He only meant it to be a second…he had no idea when it was over but Mr. Hackett whistled low.

"Wow, I'm sorry Ms. Vanderhoosey. I didn't know you guys were so…involved." He stood up and straightened his sweater vest and looked to Phil. "I didn't mean to try to take your woman. Don't beat me up, okay!" He cowered and Phil held up a hand.

"Oh, he's all bark and no bite." Keely said with a perky smile. "He's gentle as a puppy. He won't hurt a fly that lands on his nose."

Ironically, just then a fly landed on Phil's nose and he gave a nervous half-smile and tried to shoo it away without smacking it. Mr. Hackett stared at them and gave the 'couple' a nervous half-smile back. Phil tried again unsuccessfully to shoo the fly away. It buzzed off for a second and landed on the same spot.

"Anyway, it's no big deal Mr. Hackett." Keely continued, ignoring Phil and the fly dilemma.

"I just feel…like a major loser now." Mr. Hackett said. "I mean…here I was thinking you would actually go for a guy like me." His shoulders hunched over and he looked ready to cry again.

"Psht!" Keely said, waving her hand. "You're not a loser. You just picked a girl who was already…happily involved." She looked at Phil again and looked back at Mr. Hackett.

"How did you end up as a couple?" Mr. Hackett asked with a sniffle. "I'm curious because I collect 'how we met' stories. I'm planning on writing a book of them someday."

Phil opened his mouth but Keely beat him to the punch. "We met at a party!" She said with a wide grin. "He tried to ask me to dance but he was so nervous he tripped over his own feet and knocked a punch bowl on me. It ruined my dress." She smiled at Phil, who nodded along with the story.

"Anyway, he was so interested that he kept calling me and calling me every hour for three days. I said 'Enough is enough!' and told him to back off. He played it cool and we've been together ever since." She put her arm around Phil, who leaned closer to her in response. His body could feel the heat emanating from hers, and he realized that it was a good thing he had a huge ball bag to hide his waist. He blushed and coughed to cover the shift of the bag.

"Yep, I just had to learn to play it cool." Phil said casually. Mr. Hackett nodded.

"So you think that's what I should do with Veronica then?" He asked sincerely. Keely nodded.

"Well, thanks for your advice." He said. He shook Phil's hand and patted Keely on the arm. "From now on, I'm going to be a changed man!" He walked off with his head held high and bumped into a table. "Oops. I mean…after this moment."

"That was brilliant Keely!" Phil turned to her as soon as Mr. Hackett left. She smiled shyly at him.

"What about you Phil? That was…some kiss there." She tilted her head and gave him a signature Keely smile.

"Do you think we have to go back to being kids right away?" She asked with a suggestive wink. Phil let the bag drop from his shoulder and he pulled her to him for another long kiss.

"Maybe…in a little while." He mumbled.


End file.
